Games
Cat fighting What it is This is a game that you can play online, I kind of got this from Danthemanb's Dragon fighting idea, but it works a little different. You play it on a blog, and you fight by posting comments. If you would like to start a cat fight, You make a blog and say what cat you want to be and ask for any challengers. pretty soon, someone will comment on it and accept your challenge. They say what cat they want to be, and you say your first move and then they do there move. You say your health after your opponent strikes a move on you and you can dodge only 3 times in the fight. Here is an example; Dragirl's Blog: I want to cat fight. I'm bluestar,(From Thunderclan) any challengers? Health: 100/100 Redstreak: Sure! I'll be Lionheart. Health:100/100 Dragirl: I swipe at your soft underbelly. Redstreak: Dodge. Is that the best you can do? 100/100 Dragirl: I swipe at your eyes. 100/100 Redstreak: Dodge. Seriously? 100/100 Dragirl: I bite your tail. 100/100 Redstreak: Dodge. ACTUALLY FIGHT ME. 100/100 Dragirl; Now, I pounce on your back claws unsheathed! 100/100 Redstreak: Oh-No! I used up my dodges on dumb moves! 95/100 Dragirl: I rake my claws down your back, and i snap at your neck! 100/100 Redstreak: Health: 80/100! I flop over on my back, with all my wieght, smashing you into the ground! Dragirl: Health:95/100 I wrap my claw around and scratch at your belly! Redstreak: Health: 60/100 BEEP! I jerk up and rear up, bucking you off! Dragirl: I cling on, biting at your neck, tearing it off! Redstreak: 20/100 You are viloent! I twirl around, making you dizzy. Dragirl: I put my forarms on your head and unsheath my claws, and I rake backwards. Redstreak: 0/100 NO! Dragirl: I win! LOL Rules As you know, you can only be the cats that they let you be below unless you unlock leaders or create your own warrior. You can also unlock medicine cat. You can only dodge 3 times in a battle. And........That's kind of it. It's kind of a free game. But if Your opponent does a really strong move, and you say you only lost a little bit of health, I'm going to have to do your health for you. Any moves that hurt the neck, belly or head are super affective moves, they do alot of damage. I will always be avalible for catfighting, if you have noone to cat fight you can just ask me. Also, If you are a boy you can be a Female cat in the game and if you are a girl you can be a male cat in the game. No cussing while fighting please, we do not tolerate that. Please just say beep or nothing at all. Starting out, you are level 1, so you can only choose from Apprentices. Then, if you win 5 cat fights, you become a level 2 cat fighter and you can be apprentices and warriors. Then, once you win 10 battles, you can become a level 3 fighter and you unlock Leaders wich have 9 lives and are extremely powerful. You also unlock Medicine cat, who can heal you 3 times in the middle of a battle. If you would like to really take the challenge, you can fight Thunderstar, Who is not in any of the books (I made him up) He is a Lion and has 10 special moves and 999/999 health and 1 weakness that it does not mention in his profile. You have to figure it out. He can dodge 10 times in a battle and has armor on. If you beat him, you automatically become level 100 and get to be him. If you want to fight him once you are level 3, tell me and I will be him. To fight him, you might want to get 10 medicine cats, by doing that you can have 15 battles won. You're apprentice battles do not count towards the battles you need to get to become a leader. When you level up, I will have a blog posted called Highrock, You comment on it and say how many battles you did and who you fought. And I will say you are now level _______!(Whatever level you are leveling up to) If you get Thunderstar, and your freind beats you as him, He/She gets 5 battle wins, Like they just won 5 battles, but they do not get Thunderstar. If you have any other questions feel free to ask me! -Dragirl Cats you can be Level 1 cats (Apprentices) Firepaw Strength: Clever and Strong Weakness: Naive and doesn't know when to stop Special move: Under kick-Floppes on back and squirmes beneath opponents legs and kicks belly Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Graypaw Strength: Strong and Heavy Weakness: Slow and Humurous(Gets distracted easily) Special move: Heavy pounce-Jumps from above and body-slams opponent, knocking the breath out of opponent Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Ravenpaw Strength: Fast and Silent Weakness: Fidgety and gets scared easily Special move: Faint-Pretends to faint and opponent think is dead and loses guard, and jumps up and attacks Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Dustpaw Strength: Strong and Fast Weakness: Gets overconfident and has Anger issues Special move: Camoflaging dust-Rolls in dust and blends in with ground, partially invisible to opponent, then leaps on back and bites neck Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Sandpaw Strength: Clever and Fast Weakness: Show-off and gets overexcited Special move: Stalk-Goes into the bushes and stalks the opponent and attacks like opponent is prey Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Female Level 2 cats (Warriors) Must win 5 battles Lionheart Strength: Loyal, Powerful and Fast Weakness: Can get to involved in battles and get hurt Special moves: Deafening roar-Roar loudly and scares the opponent/Claw rake-Grabs opponent and rakes powerful claws down body Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Whitestorm Strength: Smart, Strong and fast Weakness: Can't easily sneak up on cats without them noticing him. Special moves: Propeller Headbutt- Runs forward, ramming opponent/Paw blow-Takes large paw and blows opponents head, leaving them confused Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Willowpelt Strength: Swift, Fast and Clever Weakness: Not the strongest......... Special moves: Sleekblow-Runs forward, jumps up and body-slams the opponent/Clawfury-Runs up and swipes furiously at opponent's face, doing damage and leaving them confused Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Female Redtail Strength: Fast, Clever, and loyal Weakness: Can be extremely stubborn Special moves: Redflash-Swipes tail and darts back and forth, causing the opponent to become confused/Swift bite-Runs up, and jumps on back and bites neck Clan: Thunderclan Gender: male Tigerclaw Strength: Ambitious, Powerful, Bloodthirsty Weakness: Anger issues, big-time! Special moves: Deathblow-Immediantly makes the opponents health: 50/100 and User's health 51/100/Blood slash-Cuts open opponent's nose, filling the eyes with blood causing them to become confused. Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Runningwind Strength: Fast, Swift, and silent Weakness: Not the brightest star in the sky...... Special moves: Runningswipe-Runs past opponent at full speed and rakes their claw against their side./Agility-Runs around opponent flying up dust confusing the opponent Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Level 3 cats (Leaders + Medicine cat) Must win 10 battles Bluestar Strength: Fast, Swift, Clever, and Strong Weakness:...........EXTREMELY clever moves taken by suprise can hurt........ Special Moves: Outsmart-Outsmarts and blocks moves for 4 turns/ Ripneck-Pounces on your back and rips at the opponent's neck/Sacrificual- makes her health 30/100 and opponents heath 20/100 Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Female Tallstar Strength: Fast, Swift, Silent, and Loyal Weakness: If the opponent is faster then him, which is kinda hard to be..... Special Moves: Swift-Dodges moves for 4 turns/Hissing screech-hisses in face and jumps on back, squashing opponent causing them to become scared and it causes damage./Smashface- Smashes opponent's face in to ground every turn, so after every time the opponent attacks, it loses 10 health Clan: Windclan Gender: Male Firestar Strength: Clever, Strong, Loyal, and Fast Weakness: Is a sucker.....(Falls for hings easily, has mercy) Special Moves: Clawrath-Pounces on opponent's back ripping entire body with claws/ Loyal call- Summons entire clan of cats that jumps on opponent and rippes them up/ Summoning Fire-Fire starts up in forest making his health 10/100 and opponent's 5/100. Clan: Thunderclan Gender: Male Medicine cat Affect: Heals you 3 times in a fight. Create your own cat Create your own cat, Leader, apprentice or Warrior. Choose it's name, make up it's special moves, It's strength, it's weakness, it's clan ect. Here are the conditions: Apprentice-It has to have 2 weakness and 2 strengths and 1 special move. Warrior-It has to have 1 weakness and 3 strengths and 2 special moves. Leader-It has to have 1 small, unclear weakness and 4 strengths and 3 special moves. Level 10+ (Extra medicine cats) Must win 15 battles Basically gives you 5 medicine cats. Level 100 cat (Thunderstar) Must defeat dragirl as Him Thunderstar Strength: Swift, Fast, Strong, Powerful, Clever, Smart, Loyal, Kind, pretty much everything! Weakness: You have to figure it out! Pay attention to italiced words in profile! Special Moves 1. Fire blast-Sets himself on fire and body slams opponent. 2. Lightingstorm-A thunderstorm starts and lighning strikes opponent. 3. Chomp-Grabs opponent in jaws and clamps down. 4. Paw pin-Paw grows 10 times in size and smashes opponent. 5. Roar-Roars loudly causing and earthquake and confuses opponent. 6. Flood-Sprouts wings, flies up high and water fills up battle field, drowning opponent, but does not reach Thunderstar. 7. Call of the wild- Trees start falling over on opponent. 8. Wind whip-Wind races through, blowing opponent away. 9. Nightmare-opponent falls into a deep sleep and has nightmare, hurting themselves. 10. Braveheart-Love for clan is so strong it just hurts you! Clan: Lionclan Gender: Male Health: 999/999 I know you're probably going: "What the hec.......That has nothing to do with warriors........That's so unrealistic......" I agree. I just wanted to make something for people who REALLY wanted a challenge. Warrior games on other websites There is some pretty fun stuff you can do on http://www.warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html Just go to Games & extras to do some fun stuff! Here they are and their decriptions! Warriors the new prophecy quest Warriors the new prophecy quest is a fun game that lets you become an apprentice and make it across different types of warrior territory rolling a die. You hunt, drink, explore to survive and battle enemies for special items. You must collect 5 special items and make it to the moonpool to win the game. Warriors Adventure game Warriors Adventure game is a game that you download, print out, and play with your friends. It is not an online game. It is like a board game without a board.